Finally!
by candy-belle
Summary: Randy has to lend a helping hand to get John started with Josh. Features an uncertain John, a meddling Randy, a confused Josh along with fluff, flirting and a little bit of bad language.


"Hi I was wondering if you want to go for a drink...na'h," sighed John, "That won't work sounds too formal." He took a breath then tried, "Yo, Matthews you wanna grab a brewksie…oh god no, that's even worse."

He shook his head and sighed miserably as he stared down at the bar top. Running a hand over his face he glanced up, catching his slightly warped reflection in the bar's backmirror and shook his head again. He'd been sitting there for the last twenty minutes nursing his beer, trying to gather in his courage to actually act on the growing feelings he'd been having. Feelings he hadn't expected and certainly not for the young man currently giggling his head off at the far table. He watched via the distorted backmirror as at a distant table Josh listened to Daniel and Evan regale him with yet another story about their days in the independents. He loved it when Josh giggled, when the serious façade broke and the playfulness showed through.

He sighed again and took a long slip of his beer, nearly choking on his beer as a large hand slapped his back and an all too familiar voice rumbled in his ear, "For fuck sake just go and talk to him"

John simply glared as Randy slithered onto the spare stool beside him. Not in the least bit phased by the look John was giving him, Randy continued, "I mean it. Go talk to him and..."

"I don't want to just _talk_ to him," snapped John, their years of friendship meaning Randy was the one person he could be honest with even if he couldn't be honest with himself.

"Oh," chuckled Randy. Fighting to hide the smirk, he ordered 3 beers and passing one to John, he leant in and, with his breath tickling the older man's cheek, he rumbled seductively, "Then why don't you do what I did with Evan?" He pulled back favoring John with a wink.

"Not a hope in hell," glared John then shaking his head in defeat, he snapped, "That's not me. Its not my style, dragging someone off the dance floor in front of the entire locker room and taking them back to my room to debauch them..." he shook his head and sighed, "Nope, not me at all."

"But it worked," rumbled Randy not bothering to hide his pride in the way he'd finally got Evan's attention, "And we're still together."

"Yes," teased John fondly, "Because you're both as damn kinky as each other."

"You better believe it," smirked Randy. Taking a moment he took a sip of beer then seeing the look of defeat in John's eyes he sighed, "You've got it bad, haven't you?"

John just nodded then gasped reaching out to grab Randy's arm but he was too late. He could only watch as Randy strode through the crowded bar heading straight for the far table. John watch with growing panic as The Viper loamed over Josh the stern face slowly morphing into a fond smile as he leant down and murmured something in Josh's ear. John saw Josh's eyes open wide and the younger man's head whip around to stare at him. Then Randy said something else that had Josh blushing and the table laughing.

John couldn't watch anymore.

Cursing Randy under his breath, he quickly paid his tab, slid off his stool and was almost clear of the bar when a soft call made him stop dead in his track.

He hunched his broad shoulders then turning around he ran a hand nervously over his head and forced himself to grin as Josh came closer the younger man watching him intently.

"Randy said you wanted to talk to me but ...but you look like you're leaving and I...well i...he...so..." he glanced back and saw Randy watching them. John glared at his best friend then shook his head when Randy rolled his eyes and mouthed, "Do it."

"John?"

Forcing himself to look back at Josh, John's heart nearly broke when he realized how sad and uncertain the younger man looked.

Gulping slightly Josh blinked at him then with a sad murmured he asked softly "Is this a wind up? Is Randy playing with me?"

"No!" exclaimed John, suddenly realizing that Josh thought Randy had set him up, "No, no this...this...this is me being a coward," sighed John his shoulders slumping in defeat.

"What do you mean?" asked Josh stepping closer.

John was about to reply when he realized something, without meaning to he smiled and murmured, "Your ink's showing."

Josh frowned then glancing down he realized at some point during the course of the night he'd pushed his shirt sleeve up. Looking up at John he grinned uncertainly muttering, "Yep. I'm surprised you noticed."

"Oh I noticed," sighed John dreamily. It was a little known secret but he adored ink -on other people. He licked his lips trying to push out of his mind the image of him tracing the ink with his mouth, following the pattern from Josh's wrist up his arm to his shoulders.

"So if it's not a wind up," asked Josh his voice cutting through John's daydream, "What's going on?"

John stared at him and honestly didn't know what to say. He was pretty certain saying I want to lick your ink then make you scream all night long wasn't an appropriate answer for the face of the company to say but he really didn't know how to answer Josh's question.

His dilemma was partially solved when Randy stormed over to them, the viper snarling, "For fuck sake you two are worse than high school kids." he glowered at Josh asking gruffly, "Josh did you mean what you said to me at the table?" Josh nodded blushing slightly at the twin set of blue eyes staring at him.

Randy smirked and caressed Josh's shoulder nodding approvingly. He then turned his look to John and favoring the big man with an indulgent smirk he growled, "Johnny, I know for fact you meat what you said the other night on the bus so..." he increased the pressure on Josh's neck forcing him forward slightly.

As Josh stumbled forward John instinctively reached out grabbing the younger man to stop him pitching forward. Josh gripped John's biceps stopping himself from falling. The move meant they were pressed together. Lilting his head up Josh stared up into john's surprised eyes. John heard Randy grumble of annoyance but before he could think he felt a pair of soft lips pressing against his. It wasn't a great kiss and it certainly wasn't passionate but it was enough to have John gasping and wanting more.

"Finally!" growled Randy smirking at the bush on John's face.

Josh slowly extracted himself for Johns grip and gnawing the side of his lip as he waited for the big man to react. And react he did. He started to smile then bust out laughing. Shaking his head he glared at Randy and murmured "You bastard" under his breath, then looking down at Josh he grinned and running a hand over his head he chuckled again before asking, "What say we finish this conversation somewhere less..."

He glanced behind Randy to see half the roster watching them. All of them where grinning and watching them expectantly. And to his extreme relief John noticed they all seemingly on their side. Josh nodded and to John's surprised delight the smaller man leant in and offered seductively, "Why don't we go to my room. There's less chance of people standing outside with their ears pressed to the door that way."

Chuckling John nodded in total agreement, slightly grateful for the offer to go to Josh's room knowing all too well that Josh was right. If they went to his room they would suffer constant interruptions. He took a few steps then turning back he leant over to Randy and hissed, "I hate you, you're dead and thank you." He slapped Randy's arm then winking at him turned and set off after Josh.

Randy bowed his head smirking proudly as he watched his best friend lead a grinning Josh out of the bar. Glancing back over his shoulder Randy shared a grin with Evan and nodded to himself happy with his night's work.

FIN


End file.
